The proliferation of information handling systems, such as desktop computers, servers, mobile computers, information appliances, Internet appliances, convergence systems, personal digital assistants, and the like, enable a wide range of functionality to be provided as desired by a user. This functionality has enabled increased productivity of users, businesses, and the like to make advances previously thought impossible. These advances were made possible through the provision of faster information handling systems suitable for use in both fixed and mobile settings. Information handling systems were made faster not only through the use of faster processors, but also through the use of greater bus bandwidth capable of handling these faster speeds, thereby allowing the faster speeds of the processor and components to be fully utilized. However, excluding an external mechanism, there is no accurate method available to determine bus frequency. Thus, designers of information handling systems are unable to accurately determine the frequency of a bus in the information handling system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an accurate method to determine bus frequency.